Two People
is the 61 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begins with Ryō telling Nora to just hurry and get the girl with the loose spirit. Nora tells him to shut up while she chooses a good weapon from her collection in order to kill Keima. Ryō reminds her that if Keima dies, his partner Elsie will die as well, and Nora acts shocked at first, but then she says that that is too bad and moves on. Ryō says Nora takes death too lightly, but Nora says that they must do anything in order to catch more loose spirits, and that a little motivation would not hurt. Meanwhile at the Maijima Private High School, we first get a glimpse of five miniature Keima dolls on a desk. Keima asks Tenri why he has to protect her in a classroom with Elsie next to him. A "different Tenri" appears on a mirror next to normal Tenri who is blushing quietly. The Tenri on the mirror says that even though the protecting process is certainly a deal, she must approve of Keima being capable of protecting them first. Keima responds by asking why she was looking down on him. The Tenri on the mirror explains that the reason they came to live near the Katsuragi's was this indeed, and how normal Tenri told her that the only person she thought could help her would be Keima. Keima states that he does not want to become friends with a loose spirit (Tenri in the mirror). Elsie tells Keima that whatever the case, if the situation goes on, Keima would be in danger since Nora seems to want to torture Keima until she gets the loose spirit in her hands. Keima calmly states that there is no way Nora would actually kill him, but the second he says this, one of the five mini Keima dolls pop. Elsewhere, Nora is seen stabbing one of the Keima dummies with a harpoon. She notices it is a doll when it becomes flat after the air escapes, and gets mad at Elsie for tricking her. Back in the classroom, Elsie tells Keima that the popped mini Keima doll indicated that one of the Keima dummies were "killed". Keima says that Nora was demonstrating her killer's intent already. Spirit Tenri whispers to Tenri about how Keima and Elsie were strange because they did not panic at all even if this happened. Elsie wonders how long the other decoys would last, and Keima says that at this rate, even heading home would be dangerous. Elsie says that even if she reports this to the Hades Government Ministry, they would not make it in time. Keima thinks for a moment and asks Elsie if she still had Minami's loose spirit in custody. When Elsie asks why, Keima states that they could just have Nora catch another spirit instead of Tenri's for the moment in order to stop her from targeting him. He states that as long as they can stop her right now, he didn't care if she found out later. Elsie fiddles with her fingers as she states that she already submitted Minami's spirit, and that if she did such a thing even if she still had the spirit, her higher-ups would scold her. A moment later, another mini-Keima doll pops and scares Elsie. Elsie changes her mind and goes looking for Haqua and other people to see if they have any loose spirits, and Keima tells her to hurry quickly. After Elsie leaves, Keima flops down into a chair and starts playing on his PFP saying that he wanted to play games in peace whether it was summer break or not. Keima complains that if he knew this would happen, he would of brought more batteries along with him. Keima notices something and feels like he said this phrase somewhere before, but continues playing games afterwards. Meanwhile, Spirit Tenri pops up in the mirror again and asks Tenri what she was doing. Tenri blushes as Spirit Tenri to hurry up and say something to Keima now that they were finally alone together. The two whisper at each other, arguing about talking to Keima or not, while Keima continues to play his games. Then, Keima tells the two to keep it together. He states that whatever the reason, Spirit Tenri is still a loose spirit, and that Tenri should not rely on her too much and do something herself for once. Spirit Tenri asks what he meant when he kept saying "loose spirit" and that she would not forgive him if he mocks Tenri, but Keima points to her and says he means her.Nora is surprised to see the "loose spirit", but shows no interest in her and flings her away, telling her to not interfere. Keima asks if Tenri is alright, while Spirit Tenri states that she got weaker. She picks Keima up and holds him in a princess-style carry, and tells him they will just run away for the moment. Spirit Tenri hops off of the third floor of the building to the ground carrying Keima and dashes away. Nora tells Ryō, who was already on the streets to chase after them, but Ryō was not paying attention and asks where they went while eating some chips. Nora calls Ryō a numskull and points to the direction they fled. Moments later, Tenri puts Keima down and they catch their breath. Keima says that they got pretty far in such a short amount of time, and that now they have some time to buy while waiting for Elsie. Spirit Tenri switches back to Normal Tenri, and tells Keima to come with her while Keima asks himself since when he joined forces with a loose spirit. Tenri leads Keima to a theater, and Keima says that the way they were heading was a dead end so it would be hard for them to run, but Tenri just walks on quietly. Tenri says that they could escape through the basement. Keima asks if there even was a basement, but Tenri continues to walk on. When they reach the end, they come to a dead end just as Keima had said, and Keima asks how she knows about this place when she wasn't even a student here. Tenri crouches and lifts up a floor tile saying the she visited here before with Keima. After lifting a few more tiles, Tenri reveals a cave, and Keima peers down. Keima recalls his phrase about bringing more batteries with him, and remembers that he had also worried about batteries back when he was a child. The chapter ends with a scene of two small figures (child Keima and Tenri) walking together in a cave, indicating the beginning of a flashback. Trivia *The clone-Keima who wore a red-and-white striped shirt and bobble hat might have been an allusion to Wally from . (page. 6) References Category:Summary